


Dinah x Laurel | If The World Was Ending

by WardenRoot



Series: Dinahsiren Fanvids [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenRoot/pseuds/WardenRoot
Summary: A fanvid of these two with the song "If The World Was Ending" by JP Saxe and Julia Michaels
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Series: Dinahsiren Fanvids [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712401
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	Dinah x Laurel | If The World Was Ending

**Author's Note:**

> I've been toying around with the idea of trying to make videos for a while now and I haven't been able to stop thinking about Dinah and Laurel and that song so I finally broke down and gave it a go

[Dinah x Laurel | If The World Was Ending](https://vimeo.com/402137080) from [WardenRoot](https://vimeo.com/user111245081) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
